1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a hand tool and more particularly to a vise. More particularly still, embodiments of the invention relate to a table top mounted vise with improved performance and utility.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vises are used in order to temporarily hold one or more objects so that work can be performed on them. Traditional table top mounted vises have existed for years. A typical vise is composed of a stationary jaw with a base that can be mounted to a surface. There is a moveable jaw and a guide rod(s) that allows the moveable jaw to move smoothly toward and away from the stationary jaw. Each jaw has a clamping surface for holding a work piece. Further, the vise has a screw and lever system which operates the moveable jaw. The screw typically has a relatively fine pitched thread which provides a large mechanical advantage such that a relatively small amount of torque applied to the lever produces a large clamping force between the jaws. The screw moves the moveable jaw whereby the fine pitch required for the large mechanical advantage causes the jaw to move a very small distance with each turn. Thus, adjusting the jaws to different opening sizes for clamping of relatively thin and subsequently relatively thick items (or vice versa) requires numerous turns of the lever attached to the screw. Large adjustments to these vises require several rotations of the screw and thus long periods of time.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved apparatus and method of vise clamping that would allow a user to quickly adjust the opening size of the jaws and apply clamping force to the jaw through the use of one lever.